Shugo Chara Enore: Nagihiko and Rima onshot
by animefan143
Summary: Takes place after encore chapter 4. Nagihiko's told Amu the truth, but there's something else he has to confess before he leaves to study aboard.Not great at summaries, please read though! Pairing:RimaxNagihiko.


**Shugo Chara Enore: Nagihiko and Rima onshot**

**By animefan143**

**Disclaimer: I do not or ever will own Shugo Chara or its characters.**

* * *

Rima watched from afar Nagihiko talk to Amu. The wedding reception was going on at the moment, so Nagihiko took this chance to explain everything to Amu about why he had been dressing as a girl, everything that happened these past few months, and to apologize for lying to her. He even showed her Temari. Rima was watching from her seat, lost in her own thoughts..

"_I guess I can't become a character in your story." Nagihiko said leaning down close to my face. What did he mean by that? Also, what about –_

"_That's right, because it's not tears that suit you…" Kusukusu interrupted him before he could finish though. But, what was that look he was giving me? It was so gentle and... warm _Rima started to blush a little from the memory. _Why am I blushing? It not like I like him or anything? _She mentally scolded herself and brought herself back to earth. Amu was listening to with astonishment. But, for a brief moment though, she looked away sad, while saying something Rima couldn't hear. Nagihiko said something back and, much to Rima's Ikuto's, Tadase's dismay (Both had also been watching from their table.) they hugged. Both of them were smiling when they pulled away. She walked away to her table where Utau, Kukai, Ikuto, and Tadase were seated and Nagihiko came over to where Rima was seated. Yaya and Kari were also assigned that table, but Yaya had dragged Kari to the dance floor as soon as the music started. Letting out at big sigh, Nagihiko sat down next to her.

"That wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Was still pretty hard though." He said before taking a big sip of his drink.

"Was she mad?" she said, though she was pretty sure she knew the answer.

"Hmm, well not really, she was more hurt. Which is much worse, but she forgave and said she understood why I was so hesitate to tell her. I'm just glad she doesn't hate me." She studied his face. He really did look relieved and happy  
"Do you like Amu?" She He looked at her surprised. wasn't sure where the question had come from either, something inside of her was itching to know though. Nagihiko expression suddenly went gentle.

"I think I kinda used too, but…" He paused and stared at him for a moment. Her heart beat started to quicken a little.

"But?" They eyes were now locked onto each others. Rima felt her face heat up now too. He smiled at the sight.

"A new girl caught my attention and made me forget all about those feelings." They didn't look away from each. Before Rima realized it, they were slowly moving closer to each other.

"Oh what do we have here?" they looked up and saw Yaya standing in front on her, a teasing smirk across her face. "Gone for a few minutes and you two are all over each other."

"Um Yaya-sempai, you shouldn't.." Kairi tried to calm, but to no avail since Yaya scolded him for adding sempai again. Nagihiko and Rima moved away from each, both of them blushing.

"It was nothing, nothing." She moved some hair in front of her face, trying to hide her blush. From the corner of her eye, she quickly looked over to Nagihiko. He seemed to be pretty calm, though he did seem a little flushed.

"Oh, is that so, El?"Suddenly, Utau's shugo chara angel appeared next Yaya.

"It's love alright, Looovvveee!" she cried, still believing herself the angel of love. Rima stood up "Excuse me, come on Kusukusu." She turned around and headed off to the hall that lead to the bathroom. Bur she wasn't going to the restroom, she continued down the hall until she reached the back door. She stepped outside taking in a deep breath, trying to relax her heart beat. She leaned against one of the nearby trees. Kuskusu, who was floating next to her, asked "Rima, what are we doing here?"

"I needed some fresh air." She said enjoying the gentle, short breeze. Her blush was gone and her heart beat had calmed down, well that was until Kusukusu asked, "Hey, were you 'bout to kiss Nagi?" Her face flushed again and she felt her heart start pounding again.

"Of-of course not!"

"Of course not what?" Both of them turned around and saw Nagihiko with Temari and Rhythm floating behind him. Her blush spread.

"What are you-"

"I wanted to talk to you about something." He cut her off before she finished her question.

"But how did you know I was-"

"Lucky guess." He leaned against the tree next to her, looking up at the clear blue sky. "I'll be leaving to study abroad soon. Before I go, I wanted to tell Amu the truth and I have. But there's something else I have to confess before I go." Rima looked at him curiously. What did he have to tell her? "Rima-chan" he looked down at her now, she stared back up at him. He smiled as he leaned over and kissed her forehead. The touch sent shivers down her spine. "I love you, Rima-chan." She stared at him in awe, her heart ready to explode.

"Na-Nag- Nagihiko…" she was touched her forehead where his lips had touched her. He was still watching her with a loving look in his eyes. She looked down at the floor. "I- I…" What did she feel? She knew she liked teasing him and spending time with him. Her heart would beat faster when he stared at her and she's started to blush often. She looked up at him for a moment. She had the sudden urge to kiss him too. "Love" she whispered "I love you too Nagihiko." she said a little louder now. He blushed a little and leaned in again, kissing her cheek this time. When he pulled away, he laughed a little, before hugging her head, bring her closer to his chest. She smiled to herself listening to his rapid heartbeat. He had acted so calm even though he was this nervous. He let go of her head. She looked up and felt him wrapped one arm around her waist. He cupped her face with his other hand.  
"I love you" he said in a soft voice.

"You already said that." She blushed and looked away, trying to hide her happiness. He chuckled.

"I know but, I'm going to leave soon. So I want to say it as much as I can to make up for the days I can't say it." He was staring right into her eyes. She felt a wave of happiness come over her.

"Baka*" she mumbled, but got onto her tippy toes and kissed his cheek. "Love you."

**The End

* * *

**

**So what do you think? Hate it? Love it? Please comment!^_^**

***Baka- Japanese for fool, stupid. **


End file.
